(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus comprising a photosensitive layer of an amorphous silicon type photoconductor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrophotographic, apparatus in which the problem of the flow of an image, which is inherent to the use of an amorphous silicon type photoconductor, is effectively solved.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A layer of an amorphous silicon type photoconductor has a high surface hardness and a good sensitivity to rays having a long wavelength. Accordingly, this photoconductor layer has attracted attention as a photosensitive material for electrophotography.
However, in an electrophotographic apparatus comprising a layer of this amorphous silicon type photoconductor, when this photosensitive layer is used repeatedly, the surface of the photosensitive material becomes sensitive to moisture and is likely to absorb water therein, with the result that the surface resistivity is reduced and surface charges migrate in the lateral direction, and the so-called flow of an image is caused.
As means for preventing this undesirable phenomenon of the flow of an image, there has been proposed a method in which a blocking layer of a-Si.sub.x.C.sub.1-x or a-SiN.sub.x is formed on the surface of the photosensitive material. However, even if this surface treatment is performed on the surface of the photosensitive material, it is impossible to completely prevent occurrence of the flow of an image.